Doctor, I'm pregnant
by doctorwhorosetyler
Summary: After a trip to raxacoricofallapitorius, River finds out some shocking news,
1. Jammie Dodgers and Pears

The Doctor finished pulling levers enthusiastically and the TARDIS landed with the usual thud. Outside the doors he heard guns firing and lots of shouting. He knew it was River immediately. Running down the stairs and pulling the doors wide open, The Doctor caught River as she fell into his arms, unconscious.

"You are such a bad actor" The Doctor whispered to River through her hair. Her eyes flew open and she stood on her own two feet.

"You used to fall for that you know" She said grumpily.

"I've grown up"

"No you haven't" They flirted with each other as they danced around the console of the TARDIS. The Doctor was pulling levers and pressing buttons while River followed him around correcting his mistakes. Finally they landed.

"We should be safe here." River said as she followed The Doctor to their bedroom.

"So what did I rescue you from this time, Doctor Song?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers!" she chimed. She kissed him and he kissed her back.

* * *

River woke up the next morning in a very happy mood. The Doctor was fast asleep, his sweet baby face more innocent than ever. She would have got up and made breakfast but she was tangled in The Doctors arms. Instead she just lay there, enjoying the warmth radiating off of his body and smiling at the feeling of his hearts drumming in time to hers. He moaned quietly and opened his eyes, grinning like a 4 year old as he remembered what had happened last night. After 45 minutes of kissing and teasing each other, they decided it was time for breakfast. The TARDIS had obviously forgiven The Doctor for messing around with her wires (again!), as it was only a short walk to the kitchen. River went straight to the fruit bowl and took out a pear from its depths, much to The Doctor disgust.

"Oh, Sweetie, don't pull that face. I know you don't like pears, but I do. Very much." River took a large bite out of the pear, in The Doctors face. He blew a raspberry at her and walked over to a very large larder cupboard.

"Jammie dodgers make a much better breakfasts River. It's a proven fact." He said while he took out 3 packs of the sacred item from the cupboard.

"Where has that been proven? Name one planet that has proven that jammie dodgers make a better breakfast than, well, anything really?"

"There's, um. Well there's….." He stuttered.

"See sweetie. Now then, what are we going to do today? I quite like the idea of raxacoricofallapitorius." River dumped the core of her pear into the silver bin in the corner of the room.

"Sounds good to me honey."


	2. raxacoricofallapitorius

"See sweetie. Now then, what are we going to do today? I quite like the idea of raxacoricofallapitorius." River dumped the core of her pear into the silver bin in the corner of the room.

"Sounds good to me honey."

* * *

River and The Doctor once again performed their dance around the TARDIS consol. They landed smoothly, which puzzled The Doctor to start, but then realised that River had turned off the brakes. River performed an environment check using the monitor; The Doctor simply poked his head out the door and stuck his finger in the air. Both methods confirmed that they were in raxacoricofallapitorius.

"Doctor" River said, in her worried tone. "Something's not right. I am not picking up any life signs in a 30 meter radius. We should have been surrounded by now." She continued.

"Let's go and find these slitheen then, professor River Song." The Doctor smiled his usual, baby smile.

"Pleasure, Sweetie." She cooed.

Hand in hand they walked through corridors, River with her devices and The Doctor with his sonic screwdriver. They turned a corner and The Doctor almost walked into a locked door, had River not held him back. Both of them scanned it, and were receiving thousands of life signals from inside.

"Doctor, is it some sort of meeting or something?" River asked.

The Doctor slapped his forehead. "Ow. Yes, I should have known. The slitheen are very, um, religious. They have ceremonies, um, every, er, River, turn around." As he said that, both of theirs hands were gripped tightly behind their backs and handcuffs were attached.

"Great" she thought, "while talking too much about something he missed, he got us captured."

* * *

Several hours later, The Doctor and River were running down the same corridor they had entered via. River was shooting behind her, hitting every time, and The Doctor fiddling with the sonic screwdriver.

"DOCTOR. Stop trying to get your cabinet builder to work and open the bloody TARDIS doors". They had reached the end of the long run and were approaching the TARDIS at great speed.

"Oh, right yes" The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened wide, allowing only him and River in, as they shut immediately after.

The Doctor went straight to the TARDIS consol, pressing many buttons but all in the wrong order. Eventually they landed in 21st century earth, after a very bumpy ride. The Doctor suddenly realised that River hadn't help him fly the TARDIS at all. She was still standing just inside the door, looking very pale.

"River?" The Doctor was worried. _That's new._

"No, I'm fine. I just feel a bit…" River ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Um, River. River, you are not ok. What's wrong?" The Doctor had followed her and reached the bathroom as she was wiping her mouth.

"I'm fine, really. It's probably the pear. Don't worry about me, I will be fine. I just need some rest." River replied, not really feeling fine at all. But The Doctor believed her.

"Told you pears were evil." He pulled his I-told-you-so face. Just what River needed, an over-confident husband.

"Just leave me be and park somewhere other than Midnight, sweetie." She replied, walking into their bedroom and climbing into the bed.

"But I parked in 21st century earth?" He questioned.

"No you didn't sweetie, you just forgot to pull the rappel lever." She settled under the covers and he strode off to repark the TARDIS.


	3. Not her, not River

"But I parked in 21st century earth?" He questioned.

"No you didn't sweetie, you just forgot to pull the rappel lever." She settled under the covers and he strode off to repark the TARDIS.

* * *

3 weeks later River awoke to the sound of The Doctor snoring loudly beside her. Ever since raxacoricofallapitorius, River had been felling no better. Every morning and evening she was sick several times and all throughout the day she had been feeling tired, nauseous and had no appetite at all. The Doctor had begged her (on the floor several times) to let him do some scans to check she was alright, but she had refused them. When she was a little girl, she had been strapped down on a cold metal table and had scans done many times, and this gave her an irrational fear of any type of scan or test.

River looked over to her clock; it read 3:46 am. Something was different this morning. She climbed silently out of bed, so not to wake the sleeping Doctor and pulled a hoodie over her pale, tired body. After 10 minutes of walking around the TARDIS she found the medical suite. As she entered, River cringed at the pure white walls, the large silver machines and the hard, cold table. Not sure what to do, she went and sat on the table and said "full body scan" to the TARDIS, in hope that she would just have to sit there and wait. Luckily, the TARDIS had always liked River and let her just sit there, still pale and weak, while she scanned her.

After half an hour, River decided it was time to check the screen with the results. It read:

**_Melody Pond_**

**_Healthy_**

This bit puzzled her, she knew something was up. Then the final line caught her eye:

**_3 weeks pregnant_**

River fell backwards into a chair that the TARDIS had obviously placed there on purpose. This was impossible. It couldn't be. Not her. She was The Doctors wife, Amy and Rory's daughter. Melody Pond, the child of the TARDIS. She was anything but a mother. She reread the screen a hundred times, made the TARDIS rescan. But it was true. River Song. Pregnant.


	4. Doctor, I'm pregnant

She reread the screen a hundred times, made the TARDIS rescan. But it was true. River Song. Pregnant.

* * *

Slowly, River walked back to her and The Doctors room. He was still fast asleep. What would she do? Would she tell him or not? Well, she would have to at some point, he would notice after about 3 months wouldn't he? And also, she's part timelord. Wouldn't the baby be timelord a bit? Or maybe not at all? All these questions raced round her head, making her dizzy. Suddenly, everything went black.

River fainted, but luckily The Doctor had been watching her going paler than she was before (if that is possible), while pretending to be asleep. He dived out of bed and caught her just before she hit the floor. Something was very wrong with her, but he knew he should just let her rest for now.

* * *

"Doctor?" River croaked.

"Ah, your awake, honey. How are you feeling?" The Doctors face was full of concern.

"Not good at all. What happened?" She replied, barely able to speak.

"Well, you went off for a little midnight walk and when you came back you froze in the doorway and fainted. Or collapsed, should I say." He came over to her and planted a delicate kiss on her forehead.

All of a sudden Rivers mind started to dance again, remembering why she had gone for a midnight walk.

"River, is there something you want to tell me?" He knew she had visited the medical suite last night, but, bless the TARDIS, she had erased all records.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and began. "Doctor, I'm Pregnant." The Doctor simply stared at her. Or possibly right through her, she wasn't sure. Then he pulled her into a tight hug.

"That's wonderful" Was his reply.

"So you're not… well…" She didn't really know what she was going to say.

"I will always love you, and no one can change that. Now, there are a few things you should know. As your part timelord, you will probably have a timelord pregnancy. This has been proven by how ill you have been the last 3 weeks. Symptoms are much worse for timelords than humans. This morning sickness will last the best part of this pregnancy, you will probably have fainting spells at about 2 months until the birth and also at some point you will have severe fever and will most likely feel like death during that." He knew so much, and River wondered why, but didn't want to ask at this point.

"Doctor, I love you." River truly meant this.


End file.
